Because I want to be with you
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Kisah pendek dimana Aomie yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin kepada kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta. Apa sebenarnya alasam dibalik sikapnya yang dingin itu? /ONESHOT/ AOKISE/ SHONEN AI


**Pairing: Aomine x Kise**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: K**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sudah berapa lama kami bersama?

Sudah berapa kali dirinya berani menanggung malu hanya karena bersamaku?

Sudah cukup.

Kumohon tinggalkan aku, Kise.

* * *

 **Because I want to be with you**

* * *

"Aominecchi. Ohayou ssu."

Sepasang manik golden itu menyapanya disaat dia membuka kedua matanya. Aomine mengerjap pelan sebelum sepenuhnya bangun. Merenggangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap pria yang berstatuskan kekasihnya itu dan menariknya untuk berbaring di kasur juga.

"Mou, Aominecchi!" Protesnya dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Lima menit lagi, Kise."

Kise hanya menatap datar Aomine yang kembali menutup matanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak untuk mengelus lembut wajah kekasihnya itu. Sebuah senyum tergambar pada wajah cantiknya.

"Aishite ssu, Aominecchi."

Pria itu berpura-pura tidur agar tidak usah menghiraukan kekasihnya di atasnya.

* * *

'Hentikan, Kise.'

* * *

Kise Ryouta. Mantan model majalah yang cukup terkenal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karirnya sukses dan memiliki banyak penggemar setia. Disaat karirnya yang melesat itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bernama Aomine Daiki dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aomine bisa dibilang bukanlah pria baik-baik. Berandalan jalanan dan hobi keluar masuk penjara mingguan. Hidupnya kacau walaupun sekarang dia sudah mencoba memperbaiki diri. Tentu saja semuanya demi Kise.

Tetapi, siapa sangka. Hubungan yang sudah ditutupi lama itu akhirnya terkuak, sehingga Kise memituskan untuk keluar dari dunia permodelan. Semua itu demi bersama dengan Aomine. Membuang gaya hidupnya yang mewah dan memilih hidup sederhana dengan pria yang disayanginya. Kise memilih bekerja sebagai waiter di sebuah kedai minum kecil.

Aomine? Dia bekerja di bengkel bersama dengan teman-teman lamanya. Walaupun dari luar hanyalah seperti bengkel, sebenarnya itu bukan hanya bengkel. Bengkel itu memiliki fungsi lain sebagai tempat melakukan banyak transaksi gelap.

'Kau harus tutup mulut dan ikut membantu atau kekasihmu akan menderita.'

Ancaman itulah yang membuat Aomine mau tidak mau ikut campur tangan dari transaksi-transaksi gelap itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu tempat itu mulai terungkap. Polisi dan detektif sudah mulai memata-matai pergerakan dalam bengkel itu.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan dirinya akan tertangkap.

* * *

"Aominecchi, lagi-lagi kau melamun." Kise meletakan sumpitnya di meja saat melihat kekasihnya melamun lagi. Entahlah beberapa hari ini Aomine suka terlihat bengong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Salah satu tangannya memanjang jauh hanya untuk mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Makanlah, Aominecchi. Nanti nasinya dingin"

"Hmn."

Hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kise hanya dapat menghela nafas. Dia bersikap sangat dingin juga belakangan ini. Sudah lama juga pria berambut biru donker ini tidak menampakkan senyumnya.

* * *

'Aominecchi, apa yang terjadi?'

* * *

Sebulan pun sudah terlewat. Tidak ada lagi komunikasi yang berarti pada apartemen kecil di tengah kota ini. Sekedar sapaan ringan pun tidak ada. Pulang dan pergi seakan-akan apartemen hanyalah untuk tidur.

Adalah sebuah rahasia, tetapi Aomine sengaja melakukan hal ini. Tidak, dia bukannya sudah tidak mencintai Kise lagi. Dia sangat teramat menyayanginya sampai dia harus membuatnya pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi, sudah sebulan berlalu dan Kise masih tetap setia tinggal bersamanya.

"Aominecchi, okaeri ssu,"

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum kembali berjalan. Dia langsung memasuki kamar barunya dan mengunci pintu. Kise menatap sedih tubuh yang mengihilang dibalik pintu itu.

* * *

'Kenapa Aominecchi menjadi dingin...'

* * *

"Aomine Daiki. Kau ditangkap dengan tuduhan pengedaran senjata ilegal. Kau memiliki hak untuk tetap diam dan menyewa pengacara."

Di depan gedung apartemen kediaman AoKise itu mendadak ramai pada suatu jumat siang yang cerah. Banyak orang-orang mengerubuni polisi yang sedang menuntun jalan Aomine yang sudah terborgol. Wajahnya seperti sudah pasrah dan sangat menerima dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aominecchi..."

Kise yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan belanjanya terkejut. Kenapa? Kenapa kekasihnya itu diborgol? Kenapa dia berjalan diiringi oleh polisi?

"Aominecchi-!"

Disaat Kise berusaha menerobos kerumunan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu, dua orang polisi menahannya sehingga membuat sedikit keributan. Aomine melihat ke arah keributan itu dan cukup terkejut melihatnya.

"Aominecchi jelaskan apa yang terjadi, kumohon ssu..."

"Siapa orang itu? Temanmu?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan polisi, Aomine hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memindahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin tetangga sebelah."

"..."

Kise terdiam di tempat. Kenapa? Kenapa Aomine tidak mengakuinya? Kenapa Aomine berlaku seakan-akan tidak mengenalnya? Menundukan kepalanya dan berlari memasuki gedung apartemen. Kise tidak dapat menahan air mata yang terus-terusan keluar ini.

'Aominecchi...'

* * *

I'm sorry, Kise

I trully am

I did this so you won't get dragged to all of this

And thank you

For considering to stay with me

Now leave

Look for other person who's better than me

* * *

10 years after

* * *

"Hey, hari ini akhirnya kau bebas kan?"

Aomine hanya tertawa dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yeah. Tidak ada kasur dan makanan gratis lagi."

Teman satu sellnya pun tertawa lepas. "Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran seperti itu, dan untungnya aku masih bisa merasakannya selama 10 tahun kedepan."

"Semoga saja polisi berbaik hati memotong setengahnya."

"Mimpi."

Dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa. Setelah 10 tahun mendekam di penjara, akhirnya Aomine dibebaskan juga. Pria yang dulu terlihat kacau dan bocah ini sudah lebih dewasa. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan lebih terbentuk. Mungkin ini berkat kegiatan yang dijalaninya selama dia di penjara.

"Jaa, mata na. Semoga kau sukses diluar sana, Aomine."

BLAM

Gerbang besar penjara itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Aomine dibaliknya. Setelah sekian lama mendekam, akhirnya dia dapat menghirup udara kebebasan yang sudah lama ditunggu.

'Aominecchi.'

"Kise-..."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin pria itu ada disini untuknya. Tidak mungkin dia menunggu selama sepuluh tahun untuk laki-laki sepertinya ini. Pikirannya berkata begitu, tetapi hatinya berkata lain.

Tentu saja dalam hatinya dia merindukan sesosok ceria seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Aominecchi budeg!"

BUAGH

BRUK

Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang, dan membuatnya terjatuh tengkurap wajah duluan. Aduh, sakit sekali.

"Aominecchi hidoi ssu! Apa kau melupakanku selama sepuluh tahun ini?!"

"He-?! Kise?!"

Aomine langsung membalik tubuhnya sampai pria di atasnya terlempar ke sampingnya. Benar saja. Rambut blonde dengan eyeliner yang cetar itu. Panggilan dan aksen yang selalu menggangu telinganya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Aominecchi baaaaka!"

Kise bergerak cepat agar bisa menduduki tubuh terlentang Aomine dan memukuli dadanya kesal.

"Baka. Baka. Aominecchi no baaaaaka..."

Perlahan pukulannya semakin pelan. Wajah kesalnya pun perlahan berubah menjadi penuh air mata.

"Baka... Tidak memberi tahukan tetang semuanya dan tiba-tiba dipenjara... Mengacuhkanku untuk waktu yang lama..."

Melihat air mata yang terjatuh pada mukanya menggerakan kedua tangan Aomine untuk menghapusnya. Kenapa. Kenapa Kise masih setia menunggu selama ini?

"Kenapa, Kise? Kenapa kau menunggu? Banyak yang lebih baik dariku. Apa bagusnya denganku yang mantan narapidana ini? Bukankah banyak teman-teman modelmu yang menyukaimu?"

Kise menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk kedua pipi Aomine kencang. Sangat kencang. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk mencium bibir pria berambut biru donker itu

"Yang aku cinta hanya Aominecchi. Aku tidak peduli walaupun Aominecchi itu hitam, menyebalkan, galak, mantan narapidana. Aku mencintai Aominecchi karena apa yang kita telah lalui bersama ssu!"

"Kise..."

"Aominecchi baka!"

"Kise gomenne..."

Aomine mendudukan dirinya agar dapat memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria blonde itu. Bibirnya terus membisikan kata maaf berulang kali. Menyadari bertapa bodohnya dia yang melepaskan pria yang setia menunggunya sampai 10 tahun.

"Arigatou, Kise."

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Yaoloh setelah sekian lama akhirnya ni fanfic bisa kepublish jugak. Maafkan author yang sekarang sudah harus menggali pundi-pundi emas sampai suka nggak ada waktu :"((**

 **anyways, selain fanfic ini, Nao juga publish yang lain loh. Penasaran? Cari sendiri aja #Plakk!**

 **makasih loh yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca. Nao terhura karena masih bisa berkarya disini :"))**

 **thank you!**


End file.
